


Defensive

by Pheylan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers are back together and a happy-ish family because reasons, Bucky is a bit of a troll, Darcy is BAMF, Gen, Post Civil War, Steve is Muleheaded, peaceful protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis does not like to be pushed around, not even by Captain "Stubborn Ass" Rogers.  Bucky may find this terribly amusing, but it's hard to tell what with the Murder Face and all.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr Prompt by serenityscribbles: Does anyone know of - or would anyone be willing to write - a story where Darcy stages the equivalent of a sit-in on {being forced into self defense training}?  The majority of the time Darcy gets along fine with everyone and everything is hunky dory, but any time they try and force the training to happen - she sits down and refuses to move. Bonus points if she does it without fussing or pouting.  I’m pretty much thinking the “Peaceful Protest” route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defensive

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this on Tumbr and thought it would be a good story. Then my brain handed me the basic plot in a dream that night. Some days my muse prefers to be dramatic.
> 
> This is my first try at writing Darcy, so please be gentle.
> 
> Thanks to my hubby for grammar and punctuation assistance. Also for laughing at the right parts.

“No,” Darcy Lewis said from where she sat cross-legged on the floor of the brand new astrophysics lab at the all new, all improved Avengers complex.

Jane Foster let out a frustrated sigh. “Come on, Darcy. This is important. It’s not that big a deal and we need to cooperate with The Avengers if we’re going to be staying here.”

Darcy looked up from her phone to make an exasperated face at Jane. She then shifted her gaze to Captain America – she wasn’t going to call him Captain Rogers if he was going to run around in that ridiculous suit all the time – and explained slowly, “I do not need to take a basic self-defense course and you can’t make me.”

“Miss Lewis, all staff members are required to take basic self-defense,” he explained equally slowly, because apparently he was a bit of an asshole when he thought he was right. “While you are perfectly safe in the Avengers complex, that may not be the case when you go into town or out on science…things with Dr. Foster.”

“A) I’m not staff; I’m Jane’s assistant. B) It’s not in my contract, so you. Can’t. Make. Me.” Darcy countered before going back to reading Tumblr.

“I could change your contract,” Jane threatened trying to loom. She was normally pretty good at looming despite her size, but standing next to a 6’2” wall of muscle she just looked like a puffed up kitten.

“No, you ca-an’t,” Darcy lilted lifting her gaze again. “Not without me countersigning any changes.” She gave Jane a beatific smile. “You could fire me, though.”

Jane frowned at her for a moment and then huffed. “Yeah, no.”

Darcy turned her attention back to Captain America who was giving her an amazingly effective disappointed look. If she hadn’t grown up with her mom giving her a similar look on an almost daily basis, she might have even felt guilty. After a moment he seemed to realize that it wasn’t going to work and turned to the third member of this intervention or whatever it was. Bucky Barnes was slouched in the doorway – his hair back in a bun with his hands shoved in the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing over his workout clothes. His face was blank until the captain raised his eyebrows and then suddenly became animated as the two men had a silent conversation.

Darcy didn’t find out what the results were, though. Something on Captain America’s belt started beeping. He pulled out what looked like a credit card and frowned at it.

“Sorry, I have to go,” he said as he rushed out of the room.

Barnes stepped aside to let him through the doorway. He smiled and nodded at the women before sauntering out of the lab himself.

“Why isn’t Barnes rushing off? Isn’t he an Avenger?” Darcy asked Jane as she got up off the floor and into her desk chair.

Jane shrugged and went back to her own work. “Thor didn’t mention him before leaving for Asgard, so I guess not.”

***

Darcy took a bite of her disgustingly healthy, yet still somehow tasty sandwich as she checked her Facebook account. She had made a deal with herself that she’d get one indulgent meal a day and since breakfast was donuts and a latte, that meant she was not hitting either the wonderful smelling lasagna or the beautifully laid out dessert bar in the lunchroom today.

“Captain Rogers says you are resistant to learning the art of self-defense.”

Darcy looked up from her tablet to see Natasha Romanov – she was not wearing her cat suit, so she ranked a real name – slide into the seat across from her. She also noted Barnes loitering a few feet behind and to the right of the redhead.

Darcy finished chewing her food and swallowed before speaking – she did have _some_ manners. “I informed the Good Captain that I would not participate in a basic self-defense class when he tried to mandate that I do so.” She picked up one of the carrot chips on her plate and casually popped it in her mouth.

“Working on the Avengers compound makes you a target,” Romanov pointed out. “And working for Dr. Foster just increases the likelihood of someone trying to grab you.”

“That’s why I carry a Taser,” Darcy countered. “You can ask Thor about that, the next time he’s on Midgard. Also, nobody looks at me and sees anything but a bimbo. Being racktastic means no one puts on a strong offense when they’re attacking you.”

There was a snort from Barnes. Darcy glanced over fast enough to catch the tail end of a smirk as he schooled his face into his usual blankness. When she looked back at Romanov, the Russian was actually smiling.

“That is a valid argument,” she admitted. “However, it only gets you so far. I strongly suggest you reconsider taking the class.”

“Noted.” Darcy took another bite of her sandwich and turned her attention back to her tablet. After a moment she heard Romanov stand and leave. She glanced up and caught a grin from Barnes before he turned to follow the other woman. It dawned on her that he might actually be the one teaching the class, since he was always there when the topic was brought up. That made it tempting. But just because he vied with Thor as being the sexiest man in the complex – the others being just a bit too clean cut for her tastes – didn’t mean the class wouldn’t be a waste of time. So she went back to reading about her little sister’s dating woes instead.

***

“Hi, Ms. Lewis, I’m Sam.”

Darcy glanced up from her data entry and took in the good looking black man with the gap toothed smile. “That would be Sam Wilson, a.k.a. The Falcon?” she asked focusing back on her monitor.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam replied as he perched on the side of her desk. “Steve asked me to talk to you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and looked past Sam to see that, sure enough, Barnes was leaning against the door way with…a bag of popcorn?

“Hey, Terminator, did you bring enough of that for the whole class?” Darcy snarked at him.

Barnes gave her what had to be the Winter Soldier Murder Glare, grabbed a large bunch of popcorn with his metal hand and shoved it in his mouth. Darcy giggled before turning back to Sam.

“Ignore him, he’s a troll,” Sam directed. “Also, he wouldn’t share with me, either.”

Darcy smirked. “So, let me guess – Captain Broken Record is still fussing about me taking a basic self-defense course.”

Sam snorted at her description of his friend. “It is a good idea - ,” he started.

“Nope,” Darcy interrupted. “Not interested. Not gonna.”

“You know, I could easily carry you to the gym,” Sam said with a smile.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh and then slid out of her chair to the floor. She splayed out, allowing herself to become dead weight. “Yeah, that’s going to work so well for you.”

“Really?” Sam asked raising his eyebrows. “This is how you’re going respond?”

“Dude, it worked when I was five,” Darcy rolled her head so she could look up at Sam and grinned. “Why change a winning game plan?”

There was a snort and then several coughs from the doorway. Darcy tilted her head back and her grin got wider. “Did you just inhale your popcorn?”

Sam cracked up while Barnes glared at Darcy. When that didn’t stop her amusement, he turned the look on Sam instead. The flyer immediately cut off his laughter.

Sam turned his attention back to the woman on the floor. “Okay, I’ll leave you be, but don’t think Steve is going to let the subject drop.”

“I had heard rumors that he was stubborn,” Darcy said with a shrug. “Let him know that if he tries to get the Scarlet Witch to mind-zap me into doing it, I’ll start accounts for him on every dating site I can find. If he thinks he can keep his personal email address from me, he is so mistaken.”

Sam shook his head. “Wanda would never agree to it. Which is a pity, because that would be a sweet prank.” He headed out the doorway. “Okay, later, girl.”

Barnes started to follow him, but then stopped and turned back to face Darcy. With Murder Face fully on he flicked a popcorn kernel which hit her nose and said “Hasta la vista, baby” before finally making his exit.

Darcy sat up with a laugh. She was going to have to take some time to get to know that guy.

***

“So, Stevie had this really dumb idea about scaring you into wanting to take the self-defense class.”

Darcy turned from where she’d been unlocking her apartment door to face Barnes, who was standing a few feet from her. Instead of the hoodie and workout clothes he was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting Henley with his hair loose about his face. It was a good look for him.

“Stevie?” Darcy asked raising her eyebrows. “Are people actually allowed to call Captain Mulehead ‘Stevie?’”

Barnes grinned a moment before going back to a stoic face. “As the older brother, it is my solemn duty to call my siblings by stupid names.”

“Totally get that,” Darcy agreed. “So, he wanted to you what – attack me?”

“Something like that,” Barnes said with a shrug. “You may have noticed that the punk has no idea how to deal with women. At least not unless he thinks they can kick his ass.”

“I’m getting that, yeah,” Darcy said with a grin. “Okay, let’s do this. Come at me, bro.”

“What?”

“Attack me,” Darcy explained. “Let’s get this over with so Captain Stevie will lay off with the harassment.”

Barnes stared at her open mouthed for a moment. “You’re not serious.”

“Sure I am,” Darcy said. “Come on!”

Barnes raised his eyebrows at her so she nodded back. After a moment he moved.

Darcy was glad she had good muscle memory, because even though he was probably not moving at full super soldier speed, Barnes was still fast. However, she did manage to get her left elbow up in time to meet his sternum and seconds later she hit him with the Taser. His momentum caused her to slam into the door, – missing the doorknob, thank goodness – but she did barely manage to remain on her feet. Barnes, on the other hand, landed on his butt in the middle of the hallway panting heavily. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before he finally looked up at her.

“Ow!” He complained rubbing at the burnt spot on his shirt where the Taser made contact. “That fucking hurt!”

“Wasn’t pleasant on my end, either,” Darcy said while holding her left elbow. “You got a metal plate in your chest, too?”

Barnes shook his head and stretched his prosthetic arm out to his side. It’ made a high pitched whine and Darcy noticed movement under the sleeve of his Henley. When that all stopped he staggered up to his feet.

“So, when you say that you don’t want to take a basic self-defense class,” Barnes said slowly looking her in the eye. “What you mean is that you already know basic self-defense.”

“Yup,” Darcy agreed. “I was wearing a C-cup by the time I was in 6th grade. Daddy thought it would be best for me to be able to deal with the inevitable sexual harassment on a more active footing than just ignoring it. I’ve been taking self-defense classes since I was 12. Although I did slack off while working for Jane, until the dark elf thing happened. That was scary enough for me to make time to start up again.”

“And you couldn’t just tell Steve that?” Barnes raised an eyebrow at her.

Darcy crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. “He was being a jerk about it.”

Barnes looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned at her. “Okay, Miss Lewis, how about this? Tomorrow after you’re done with whatever you do for Dr. Foster, we meet at the gym for a sparring session so I can evaluate your skills. Then we can set you up with regular sessions, so you can keep those skills sharp.”

“Only if you promise to call me Darcy.”

“Sure, Darcy, but that means you have to call me Bucky.”

“Okay, Bucky,” Darcy said turning to open her door. “See you around 5:30, then.”

“Will do.” Bucky started to walk away but turned back before Darcy stepped through her door. “Oh, and Darcy.” Once he caught her eye, he pulled out the Murder Glare again. “Leave the fucking Taser at home. That thing hurts.”

Darcy just laughed and stepped into her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as pheylan13. Be warned there is a lot of Marvel stuff, cats, and music if you decide to take a peek.


End file.
